ZB: the humanoid robot autobiography pt 2
by raemarie3436
Summary: part 2 to the story of Zoey Blackford
1. chapter 1

My brother searched around vigorously to find his favorite soothing toy for his nap, Since he "has" to have it for his bedtime, but he is my brother, and I must care for him (tisk, tisk). Now I know what your thinking, this is just another one of those sibling rivalry stories that millions of people brag and tell their friends about. Well you see, my brother is special, not as in disabled or slow special, but he is a, umm..., how can I describe, Ohh that's right your not from around here!

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Zoey Blackford or ZB for short". "We are a group of specialized robots that are half human, half mechanical". "But I'll have time for back stories later, if I don't find this "soothing toy" soon, my brother, will start to shut down (I know, I know, that back story will come SOON!, so be patient)". "I dislike having to use this locater on my wrist (the things I do for my family )". With a push of a button, the locater turns on. _"locater active, what are you searching for"._ "It's me Zoey, I'm looking for the "you-know-what". The AI responds," _Item you are looking for found, underneath the pile of rancid clothes"._ "Watch it locater! (see why I don't like using it, this thing can catch a very bad additude .)" "I've grabbed the clothes, now to head to my brother's room so he can stop Whining!"

As Zoey enters the room, she looks around for her sleeping brother, then proceeds to put the toy underneath his Arm. He smiles blissfully, "thank you Zoey", he responds innocently. As Zoey exits she then winks back at him, and exits the room slowly tip-toeing. "Phew, that was close, any second sooner, and it would have been World war Z" she whispered and sighs with content. "Now, about that back story"...

Chapter 2

Around ten years before I was even born, an outbreak of a disease called

"stationaro borialus", which is just a fancy word for stationary body disorder (or SBD for short). Anyway, at the time, it mostly affected women who were pregnant, which, sadly, was me. So when I was born I was considered half "still-born". This as you can imagine, caused mass hysteria in people that their children wouldn't be able to move half their body, or none of their body at all ( which is very rare, about only 10 percent of those cases are actually reported). So then a group of deranged scientist discover a way to replace human appendages and bones with mechanical ones, this way, even if you have SBD, your body can still operate and fully functional. The only problem is that the changes are PERMANENT!, so if you were falsely diagnosed, your were stuck like this FOREVER! (sorry about my tone, but that would make me pissed!). Anyway, that's how I, and my brother, who's name happens to be Zane, are humanoids, half robot, half human. Now, like most stories, this has a down side. Since we are basically half human, we must live in designated communities to track our progress, you know, to see if our human body will get along with our robot body. Then when we turn a certain age, (which by the way is 15, which, for me is coming up), we take a test. The test uses our physical body and mental brain to see if they function correctly, if they do, you can live with other people, how pleasant ( _says In a sarcastic manner),_ if you don't, then you have to take the test again 5 YEARS LATER!! Which is why I'm In my room studying for this fricking exam, so by the time I get out of this wasteland/jail, I won't be fricking 20 yrs old! (damn, I really gotten control my anger ).

Well hopefully, like mother says, " _Zoey, it will all be worth it in the end"_ , she always has a saying for everything, from aardvark to whatever that green vegetable is she calls. Well now that my backstory is finished... GET OUTTA HERE!, I'm tryin to study, THANK YOU!


	2. ZB's birthday

My brother searched around vigorously to find his favorite soothing toy for his nap, Since he "has" to have it for his bedtime, but he is my brother, and I must care for him (tisk, tisk). Now I know what your thinking, this is just another one of those sibling rivalry stories that millions of people brag and tell their friends about. Well you see, my brother is special, not as in disabled or slow special, but he is a, umm..., how can I describe, Ohh that's right your not from around here!

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Zoey Blackford or ZB for short". "We are a group of specialized robots that are half human, half mechanical". "But I'll have time for back stories later, if I don't find this "soothing toy" soon, my brother, will start to shut down (I know, I know, that back story will come SOON!, so be patient)". "I dislike having to use this locater on my wrist (the things I do for my family )". With a push of a button, the locater turns on. _"locater active, what are you searching for"._ "It's me Zoey, I'm looking for the "you-know-what". The AI responds," _Item you are looking for found, underneath the pile of rancid clothes"._ "Watch it locater! (see why I don't like using it, this thing can catch a very bad additude .)" "I've grabbed the clothes, now to head to my brother's room so he can stop Whining!"

As Zoey enters the room, she looks around for her sleeping brother, then proceeds to put the toy underneath his Arm. He smiles blissfully, "thank you Zoey", he responds innocently. As Zoey exits she then winks back at him, and exits the room slowly tip-toeing. "Phew, that was close, any second sooner, and it would have been World war Z" she whispered and sighs with content. "Now, about that back story"...

Chapter 2

Around ten years before I was even born, an outbreak of a disease called

"stationaro borialus", which is just a fancy word for stationary body disorder (or SBD for short). Anyway, at the time, it mostly affected women who were pregnant, which, sadly, was me. So when I was born I was considered half "still-born". This as you can imagine, caused mass hysteria in people that their children wouldn't be able to move half their body, or none of their body at all ( which is very rare, about only 10 percent of those cases are actually reported). So then a group of deranged scientist discover a way to replace human appendages and bones with mechanical ones, this way, even if you have SBD, your body can still operate and fully functional. The only problem is that the changes are PERMANENT!, so if you were falsely diagnosed, your were stuck like this FOREVER! (sorry about my tone, but that would make me pissed!). Anyway, that's how I, and my brother, who's name happens to be Zane, are humanoids, half robot, half human. Now, like most stories, this has a down side. Since we are basically half human, we must live in designated communities to track our progress, you know, to see if our human body will get along with our robot body. Then when we turn a certain age, (which by the way is 15, which, for me is coming up), we take a test. The test uses our physical body and mental brain to see if they function correctly, if they do, you can live with other people, how pleasant ( _says In a sarcastic manner),_ if you don't, then you have to take the test again 5 YEARS LATER!! Which is why I'm In my room studying for this fricking exam, so by the time I get out of this wasteland/jail, I won't be fricking 20 yrs old! (damn, I really gotten control my anger ).

Well hopefully, like mother says, " _Zoey, it will all be worth it in the end"_ , she always has a saying for everything, from aardvark to whatever that green vegetable is she calls. Well now that my backstory is finished... GET OUTTA HERE!, I'm tryin to study, THANK YOU!


End file.
